Bermain
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: bagi anak-anak normal, bermain merupakan suatu kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan, namun, bagaimana dengan trio Wammy's? apakah bagi mereka, bermain itu masih menjadi hal yang menyenangkan kalau mengingat bahwa ketiganya itu sedikit tidak normal / agak OOC walau saya sudah mencoba untuk IC XD / Oneshoot / RnR?


"Kenapa sih, kau selalu perhatian pada Near?" tanya anak berambut merah pada anak perempuan berambut coklat yang saat ini tengah bersantai dengannya di ruang makan _Wammy's House_.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di sini, karena anak-anak lain entah sudah berada di mana setelah acara makan siang mereka selesai.

Anak manis berambut coklat dan dikuncir dua itu menoleh, menatap salah satu dari tiga jenius Wammy yaitu si gila komputer yang kali ini sedang memainkan salah satu PSP-nya dan duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang makan tersebut.

"Eh? Near?" ulang gadis bernama Linda itu pelan. Anak lelaki bergogle oranye itu hanya mengangguk singkat dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP di genggamannya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa aku perhatian pada Near, yah? Entahlah, aku hanya ingin membuat Near merasa nyaman mungkin, karena yang aku perhatikan selama ini, Near selalu sendirian dan hanya bermain dengan _puzzle-puzzle_ nya, dia pasti memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan. Makanya, aku ingin membuatnya, yah setidaknya merasakan kebahagiaan di sini. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya menyendiri begitu? Kau juga sejujurnya ingin bermain bersamanya 'kan?" ujar Linda panjang lebar dan ditambah sebuah pertanyaan yang membekas di pikiran anak lelaki berambut merah tersebut. Bermain bersamanya, eh?

"Ngh," Linda menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat si jenius bernama Matt itu terdiam, tak ada lagi suara khas dari PSP-nya, itu berarti, dia melamun kah?

"Matt? Matt, kau baik-baik saja? _Hello_, Matt!"

"Eh!" tepukan pada pundaknya membuat Matt tersentak. Dan mata gelap milik Matt yang tertutup goggle oranye terbelalak saat wajah gadis bernama Linda itu tepat berada di depannya.

"LINDA!" karena ketidaksiapan Matt saat melihat wajah gadis manis itu yang terlalu dekat dengannya, iapun refleks mundur ke belakang namun, sial, ia 'kan sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sampai akhirnya—

BRUK!

Ooops!

"AU… MAAAAAAATTT!"

"_Gomenne_, Linda~"

* * *

_**A Death Note Fict**_

**By Mari-**_**chan**_

**Bermain**

**Rate K+**

_**Mainly character**_**: Matt, Mello, Near**

_**Genre:**__**friendship and humor**_

**Disclaimer: sungguh, saya ingin sekali mengklaim Near sebagai milik saya, namun, ada dua pasang mata milik Om Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata yang melirik tajam sambil bawa Death Note. Makanya, gak jadi deh -_-**

**Warning: OOC, dan seperti biasa, Typo akan selalu menyertai -_-'' cerita semau Author dan jangan protes. Hehe**

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

"Kepalamu terbentur apa, Matt?" tanya Mello saat ia dan Matt berada di kamar mereka dan saat ia melihat bagian belakang kepala Matt yang agak benjol. Terdengar bunyi 'klak' sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tidak, tidak terbentur apapun," elak Matt seraya kembali memainkan PSP di tangannya. Ia berniat menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu. Bagian belakang kepalanya masih sedikit nyeri akibat benturan dengan lantai tadi siang. Akhirnya, iapun hanya duduk di kasur empuknya tanpa menyender ke tembok di belakangnya.

'_Mana mungkin aku mengatakan pada Mello kalau aku terjatuh dari kursi bersama Linda tadi siang 'kan? Mello akan menertawakan aku habis-habisan.'_ Batin Matt.

Mello menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat posisi Matt yang sangat aneh saat bermain PSP. Setahunya, sahabat gila komputernya itu akan memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin saat bermain dengan barang-barangnya. Tapi kali ini—

Bunyi 'klak' terdengar lagi saat Mello kembali menggigit coklat batangannya. Dan tanpa berniat ikut campur lebih jauh, sang peringkat dua pun memutuskan untuk berbaring menyender di kasurnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan ritual memakan coklat favoritnya dengan nyaman.

"_Ne,_ Mells," ucap anak berambut merah itu pelan dengan tangan yang masih terampil memainkan PSP dengan jari-jarinya.

"Apa," jawab Mello acuh dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah coklat.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita bermain bersama Near."

'Klak'

Hening

Hening

"Kepalamu memang terbentur sesuatu, Matt."

.

.

"Ayolah, Mells, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada Near? Dia selalu menyendiri seperti itu, dia akan cepat stres, lihat saja sekarang, bahkan rambutnya pun sudah memutih seperti itu, dia pasti sangat stres."

Pagi ini, Matt kembali membujuk sahabat _tsundere_-nya untuk bermain bersama Near. Namun, membujuk Mello itu sama saja dengan membujuk nenek-nenek memakan bata, apalagi membujuk Mello bermain bersama Near, itu berarti sama susahnya dengan membujuk nenek-nenek makan batu. Ingat, batu lebih keras daripada bata.

"Apa aku pernah peduli pada si albino itu, heh. Dan satu lagi, rambut Near memang sudah putih sejak pertama kali ia ke sini, _baka,_" jawab si pirang dengan sarkastis, ia kembali berjalan mendahului sahabat berambut merahnya yang masih mengekor di belakangnya.

"Tapi, tetap saja, aku merasa kasihan padanya, ia selalu menyendiri dengan _puzzle_-nya—"

"—Kau itu lebih memihak siapa? Aku atau si albino yang sok pintar itu, hah!"

Dan bentakan dari sahabat peringkat duanya seketika membuat si tampan bergogle oranye itu terdiam.

Kedua anak lelaki itu kembali berjalan melewati koridor Wammy. Mello masih asik mengunyah coklat batangannya sedangkan Matt masih sibuk dengan _game_ entah apalagi di tangannya.

"Matt!"

Dan suara cempreng seorang gadis yang terdengar memanggil salah satu dari kedua anak itu membuat langkah keduanya terhenti dan kompak menoleh ke belakang.

Mello menaikkan alis pirangnya saat menatap anak berambut coklat dikuncir dua sedang berlari ke arahnya—Matt lebih tepatnya.

"Linda? Ada apa?" pertanyaan itu spontan keluar dari mulut Matt saat gadis yang kemarin terjatuh dari kursi bersamanya itu tepat berada di depannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain bersama Near."

"…" Mello menghentikan aktifitas mengunyah coklatnya saat telinganya dengan jelas menangkap jawaban gadis yang sangat pintar menggambar itu.

"Mello juga boleh ikut, kalau kau tidak menjahati Near—tentu saja, aku tidak akan mengadukanmu ke Roger," lanjut Linda lagi.

"Pasti kepalamu juga terbentur."

.

.

Near sedikit terkejut saat melihat kedatangan tiga orang anak yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Saat ini ia sedang bermain dengan lego warna-warninya dan sedang membangun sebuah bangunan dengan benda kotak itu.

"Hai, Near, kami ikut bermain boleh?" tanya Linda seraya duduk tepat di sebelah anak berpiyama putih itu. Dan anggukan singkat dari sang peringkat satu sudah cukup membuat senyum manis mengembang dari bibir Linda.

Mello menggeram. Betapa bodoh dirinya saat ini. Mau-maunya dia mengikuti jejak Linda dan Matt ke ruangan ini. Apakah yang sebenarnya terbentur itu adalah kepalanya?

"Kau sedang membuat apa, Near?" pertanyaan kali ini bersumber dari Matt, ia berjalan mendekati anak yang selalu terlihat putih itu, sesaat ia melirik si pirang penggila coklat yang masih acuh berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ruang rekreasi.

"Gedung," jawab Near singkat dan datar.

"Oh," sungguh, Matt pun seperti orang bodoh saja saat berhadapan dengan anak yang berusia setahun dibawahnya ini. Dan belum sempat ia mendekat ke arah Near, ia sudah kembali memundurkan langkahnya, mendekati sahabat berambut pirangnya.

"Ssst, Mells," bisik anak berambut merah itu tepat di telinga Mello. Mello sedikit berjengit sebelum akhirnya melirik singkat ke arah Matt yang seolah mengatakan apa-_baka_.

"Apakah seperti ini caranya bermain dengan Near? Kita hanya berdiri diam di sini, sementara dia asik bermain dengan Linda?" tanya Matt lagi, mata gelapnya sekilas melirik Near dan Linda yang sedang asik menyusun lego-lego di sekitar mereka.

"_Baka_, mana ku tahu," jawab anak berusia sembilan tahun itu seraya kembali menggigit coklat batangannya yang tinggal setengah.

"Matt, ayo duduk sini," Matt sedikit terkejut saat suara Linda kembali terdengar, kali ini iapun menolehkah kepalanya menatap dua anak yang sedang menyusun lego dengan bersemangat. _Sepertinya hanya Linda yang bersemangat_, batin Matt saat memperhatikan dengan seksama kegiatan Near dan Linda.

Matt hanya nyengir-nyengir ke arah Linda seraya menyeret Mello mendekati Near dan gedung dari lego yang ia buat.

"Lepaskan aku_, baka_!" bentak Mello saat sang sahabat dengan seenak dengkul menyeret-nyeretnya mendekati anak yang paling tidak ia sukai di dunia ini.

"Kalau kita mau bermain, kita harus mendekat, kalau kita cuma berdiri saja, itu namanya kita menonton, bukannya ikut bermain," jelas Matt enteng, seolah ia tidak memiliki dosa apapun saat mengatakannya. Padahal, wajah anak yang ia seret-seret itu sudah berubah tak karuan saat mendengar kalimatnya.

"Nah, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap Matt saat ia dan Mello resmi berada dalam lingkaran lego-lego milik Near.

.

.

"Cih, untuk apa aku harus membuat gedung dari benda tidak penting seperti ini, hah!"

Baru beberapa menit Mello melibatkan diri dalam arena bermain milik Near, ia sudah kepanasan, pasalnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyusun lego sepertihalnya Near yang sangat terampil itu.

Mello menatap garang anak lelaki yang merupakan saingan seumur hidupnya yang saat ini sedang membuat sebuah taman dengan lego hijaunya. Ingin sekali ia merusak bangunan-bangunan lego yang disusun si albino itu.

"Mello, kenapa lego-legomu masih berserakan, kau tidak bisa menyusunnya, yah?" tanya Matt saat ia memperhatikan lego-lego milik si penggila coklat itu masih belum membentuk apapun. Namun ia tidak menyadari, pertanyaannya barusan sudah berhasil menyulut api pada diri Mello.

Near dan Linda menoleh, Linda terkikik geli menyaksikan bahwa Mello tak bisa menyusun Lego. Sementara Near hanya menatap Mello seperti biasa—tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau Mello tidak bisa menyusunnya, saya bisa membantu Mello," ucap Near seraya menatap Mello dengan tatapan yang sangat polos khas dirinya.

Matt terkikik pelan melihat perubahan wajah Mello yang saat ini berubah menjadi merah. Sedangkan Mello sendiri? Anak lelaki berambut pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya, ia benar-benar tidak terima atas penghinaan ini.

"Siapa yang tidak bisa, hah! Hanya lego begini, aku bisa membuat bangunan yang lebih tinggi dan lebih besar daripada milikmu itu!" teriak Mello. Tangan kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk Near yang masih asik duduk di lantai. Ia juga menyeringai sinis saat menatap Near.

"…" Near tidak merespon, anak berusia tujuh tahun itu kembali asik dengan mainannya, kali ini ia menyusun beberapa lego berwarna kuning kecoklatan.

"Ggggrrrhhh," Mello semakin mengepalkan tangannya saat si pucat yang gila _puzzle_ dan benda-benda semacamnya itu tak merespon ucapan penuh penekanannya. Kali ini, tatapan membunuh khas dirinya beralih, menatap dua anak yang berusia satu tahun di bawahnya yang saat ini malah sedang asik membangun entah-apa-itu dengan lego milik Near.

"Matt! Serahkan lego-legomu padaku!" gerakan tangan Matt yang akan menyusun lego berwarna biru itu mendadak terhenti saat mendengar teriakan super dari sahabatnya yang terkenal _tsundere_ nan labil itu.

Anak lelaki bernama lengkap Mail Jeevas itu sekilas melirik gadis di sampingnya yang sepertinya sama kagetnya dengan dirinya, pasalnya, Linda pun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Matt menatap Mello takut-takut, ia membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar bertanya, namun, sebelum satu katapun keluar dari anak bergogle itu, Mello sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu dengan merebut semua lego milik Matt—lebih tepatnya lagi, lego milik Near yang dipinjam Matt.

Linda berkacak pinggang manatap anak lelaki berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang merampok lego milik Matt, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Mello, kau 'kan sudah punya lego sendiri—"

"Serahkan legomu juga."

"…" dan Linda pun hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat lego-lego miliknya ikut diangkut oleh Mello.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam keempat anak-anak Wammy itu berdiam diri di ruang rekreasi, lebih tepatnya sih, hanya dua orang yang berdiam diri di pojok ruang rekreasi, sedangkan dua lainnya sedang asik menyusun lego warna-warni menjadi bangunan yang sangat super sekali.

Matt sekilas melirik hasil kerja Near. Bangunan dari lego milik Near telah berdiri kokoh, ada gedung, bahkan ada taman juga. Memang tidak salah kalau Near dijuluki si kreatif nomor satu Wammy. Lihat saja hasil karyanya yang menakjubkan. Batin Matt yang tanpa sadar sudah memuji saingan sehidup semati sahabatnya.

Kali ini giliran Linda, gadis berkuncir dua itu menatap Mello dan bangunan yang ia susun dari lego mereka, gadis berambut coklat itu mendengus saat menatap hasil karya Mello. Apa itu? dia hanya bisa membuat _'itu'_ dari lego sebanyak itu? ternyata, bakat Mello memang hanya membully anak-anak Wammy.

"Ssst, Matt," bisik Linda pada anak lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Matt menoleh ke arah Linda, namun, gadis itu hanya menarik-narik lengannya tanpa melihat ke arahnya, pandangan calon pelukis masa depan itu mengarah ke—

Iris gelap milik Matt membulat saat melihat apa yang menjadi objek pandangan gadis di sampingnya. Ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan tangan sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri menuju objek tersebut.

Begitupun Linda, gadis itu ikut berdiri mengekor di belakang Matt, tujuan kedua anak ini sama. Near dan Mello. Tapi, yang membuat langkah mereka terhenti adalah— "Mells, apa yang kau buat?" secara refleks, Matt bertanya saat ia tepat berada di depan Mello.

Mello tampak acuh saja, ia kembali menyusun lego-lego yang tersisa sedikit untuk membuat bangunannya semakin besar.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya 'kan? Aku akan membuat bangunan yang lebih tinggi dan besar daripada si albino bermuka tembok itu, kau tidak dengar, heh," jawab Mello, ia menarik sudut bibirnya saat melirik anak pucat di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, Mello, bangunan buatanmu hanya berbentuk kotak, kotak dan kotak, lihat bangunan buatan Near, ada gedung, taman, bahkan ia bisa membuat helikopter dengan legonya. Kau hanya bisa menyusun lego tanpa bentuk, kalau hanya membuat bangunan seperti itu, anak lima tahun juga pintar," ujar Matt polos.

Tuing!

Empat sudut berbentu siku langsung muncul di jidat sebelah kiri Mello. Ia menatap tajam sang peringkat tiga yang baru saja mengucapkan hal itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba iapun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Matt dengan aura membunuh yang sangat luar biasa.

Grep!

Mello mencengkeram baju depan milik Matt, "Apa kau bilang, hah. Coba ulangi lagi!" bentaknya.

Matt mingkem saat melihat perubahan warna pada wajah sahabatnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa selama ini ia bisa betah bersama anak pirang yang sangat kasar ini, dalam hati ia berdo'a, semoga suatu saat nanti, akan ada yang menyadarkan Mihael Keehl ini dari jalan setan yang membelenggunya. Lebay.

Tak mendapat respon apapun dari anak di depannya membuat Mello semakin geram, ia sudah menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya dan mengarahkannya pada Matt. Matt hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya, ia benar-benar tak sanggup melihat tinju dahsyat Mello menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Wah, Near~ ternyata kau memang hebat sekali, yah~"

.

.

Matt membuka matanya saat ia tidak merasakan apapun pada bagian wajahnya. Ia tidak terkena tinju maut dari Mello. Dalam hati, Matt melompat kegirangan.

Namun, ia segera dihadapkan oleh pemandangan yang lain. Wajah Mello, merah—maksudnya lebih merah dari yang ia lihat tadi. Iya, entahlah, merah yang sekarang itu karena marah atau malu. Yang jelas, yang saat ini tertangkap oleh kedua mata hitam Matt adalah wajah Mello yang merah padam dengan pandangan yang melirik sadis ke arah Near.

"Cih," Mello melepaskan baju Matt dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat menuju sumber kemarahannya hari ini. Near—Dan lego sialannya. Ia benar-benar tidak terima, dalam hal menyusun lego pun ia kalah dari Near. Sialan!

"Heh, Albino!" bentak Mello.

Near hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar khas dirinya. _Ada apa dengan Mello, kenapa ada asap keluar dari kepalanya?_ Batin Near polos saat menatap anak pirang di depannya.

"Minggir kau!"

Near masih diam, namun, karena sudah sifatnya yang sangat tidak bisa melawan, iapun hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata Mello tanpa protes sepatah katapun. Dengan langkah pelan, anak lelaki bernama lengkap Nate River itu menjauh dari lego-legonya.

Mello berjalan dengan angkuh menuju bangunan hasil dari susunan lego milik Near. Ia menyeringai sinis sebelum akhirnya—

Brak!

Brak!

Brak!

Selanjutnya yang terdengar mengalun memenuhi ruang rekreasi hanyalah suara-suara seperti itu, ditambah suara benda yang berbenturan dengan lantai.

.

.

"Ayo, Matt! Aku bosan di sini!" Mello melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dengan senyum kemenangan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kembali menggigit coklat batangannya yang tadinya ia simpan di saku celana.

"Mells, itu—" Matt tak sanggup berkata apapun, ia menatap iba lego-lego yang berserakan di lantai bersama makhluk putih yang hanya bisa diam di sisi lainnya.

"Atau kau mau, aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan lego-lego itu pada _game-game_ mu, Matt."

Glek!

Matt menelan ludah, ia sangat tahu, ucapan Mello itu serius, karena ia sangat paham, sahabatnya itu tidak memiliki sisi humor dalam hidupnya. Maka dengan berat hati, Matt meninggalkan ruang rekreasi seraya bergumam pelan, "Semoga kalian tenang yah, lego-lego yang tak berdosa."

"Bermain ternyata tidak buruk juga," ucap Mello pelan sembari menyusuri koridor _Wammy's house_ menuju kamarnya.

'_Itu namanya tidak bermain, kau menghancurkan semuanya_,' batin Matt saat mengingat kejadian terakhir di ruang rekreasi tadi—Mello, dengan segala sifat sadis yang ia miliki, telah berhasil meruntuhkan semua bangunan hasil karya Near dalam waktu sekejap, kekuatannya sangat dahsyat bahkan melebihi gempa bumi yang sering ia lihat di televisi.

Matt bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalau _game-game_ kesayangannya yang berada di posisi lego-lego itu. ia pasti tidak akan nafsu makan selama setahun.

.

.

"Near."

Near berjalan pelan menuju lego-legonya yang berserakan di lantai, tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, sang peringkat satu mulai memunguti satu per satu lego warna-warni itu dan mengumpulkannya pada tempatnya.

Linda tersentak, tapi sedetik kemudian, gadis itupun mengikuti apa yang Near lakukan, membereskan lego-lego yang jumlahnya ratusan itu.

"Mello ternyata sangat tidak bisa diajak bermain, dasar menyebalkan," gerutu Linda di sela kegiatannya.

Near menoleh singkat ke arah gadis berkuncir dua yang ikut membantunya itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali membereskan lego-legonya, "Tidak, sepertinya Mello sangat menikmati waktu bermain dengan lego-lego ini, saya sempat melihatnya tersenyum saat menyusunnya," ucap Near pelan, senyum tipis mengembang dari bibir pucat miliknya saat mengingat bahwa ia sempat menangkap ekspresi lain dari Mello yang sedang menyusun lego.

Linda terbelalak dan spontan menatap Near dengan sorot mata ingin tahu, namun, melihat tak adanya ekspresi berarti dari anak putih itu, akhirnya Linda hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah, "Hah, sudahlah Near."

.

.

Matt terbangun di tengah malam saat ia merasakan sakit di perutnya. Ia bergegas bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sangat—yah begitulah. Ia menyeringai sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kembali menuju alam mimpinya.

Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu, di kamarnya kosong, maksudnya—harusnya, ada Mello yang tidur di ranjang sebelahnya, namun, Mello tidak ada. Kemana dia? Apakah ia mencuri coklat lagi?

Matt menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikirannya sudah melanglang buana ke arah kriminalitas, "Tidak, Mello tidak mungkin mencuri coklat tanpa aku," gumamnya. Akhirnya, dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang seolah sebagai deketif hebat, ia berniat mencari Mello, siapa tahu Mello diculik walau ia tidak yakin apakah ada yang berminat pada berandalan kecil macam Mello.

Suasana koridor _Wammy's House_ terasa sangat menyeramkan saat malam hari, hampir semua lampu mati. Matt berjalan sangat pelan melewati lorong-lorong tersebut. Sesekali terdengar cicitan hewan malam yang tak bisa dipungkiri sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Argh, sial!"

Glek!

Matt menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat ia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang. Suara siapa? Hantu kah? Hiii~ namun, walaupun diserang ketakutan yang luar biasa, ia tetap melangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk mencari Mello. Persahabatan memang indah yah?

"Menyebalkan kau, lego sialan!"

"Ngh," langkah anak berambut merah itu terhenti saat ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara itu? itu bukan suara hantu, itu kan suara—

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Matt berlari menuju suara yang sangat ia kenali, ia terus berlari dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tampannya. Akhirnya, ia bisa menemukan Mello, "Mells, aku datang~" teriaknya semangat.

.

.

"…" Matt berdiri mematung saat melihat sang sahabat yang saat ini sedang bermain dengan lego-lego yang tadi siang ia tendang-tendang itu. Bermain dengan lego? Bermain. Dengan. Lego. Lego? What the—

"Mells," gumam Matt pelan.

Seakan disambar petir di pagi yang cerah, Mello membatu. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, anak lelaki Sembilan tahun itu menoleh ke suara yang baru saja masuk ke telinganya. Dan bola matanya sukses melebar saat mendapati siapa yang sedang berdiri dengan mulut menganga di depan ruang rekreasi.

"…"

"…"

"Mells, se-sedang apa kau, malam-malam begini, di sini dan—" Matt seakan kehilangan semua susunan kalimatnya, ia menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum melanjutkan, "—bermain lego?"

Mello membuang muka, sangat menyebalkan rasanya tertangkap basah sedang memainkan mainan favorit musuh besarnya, ini bahkan lebih memalukan ketimbang ketahuan mendapat nilai lima di ujian matematika. Padahal dirinya tak pernah mendapat nilai lima.

"Awas kalau kau mengatakannya pada orang lain, _game-game_ mu akan berakhir di pembuangan sampah!" ancam Mello yang seketika membuat keringat dingin mengaliri wajah pucat Matt.

"I-iya, aku janji, aku tidak akan—" ucapan Matt terhenti, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain di belakangnya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Matt menolehkan kepala merahnya ke belakang. Dan seketika—

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA~ HANTU!" teriak anak lelaki yang masih berusia delapan tahun itu menggema saat melihat sosok putih dan kecil sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang rekreasi.

"Sialan," umpatan itu kembali keluar dari anak pirang bernama Mello tersebut, ingin sekali ia menyumpal mulut sahabatnya yang berisik itu dengan lego berwarna biru yang saat ini ada di tangannya.

"Mells, hantu… ada hantu…" ucap Matt dengan nada gemetar, bahkan seluruh badannya ikut gemetar, ia bersembunyi di belakang Mello untuk melindungi diri.

"Mana ada hantu, _baka_! Minggir dari belakangku, hei," bentak Mello lagi, namun, anak di belakangnya tak bergeming, anak bergogle oranye itu malah semakin menempel pada Mello. Ck.

Mello menyipitkan matanya, ia memang melihat sosok berwarna putih yang mendekat ke arah mereka, apakah itu benar-benar hantu? Batin Mello, agak was-was juga ternyata dia.

1 detik

5 detik

"Mello, Matt, sedang apa kalian di sini dengan lego-lego itu?"

DOR!

Duo MM mematung, apalagi saat mereka mendengar nada suara yang sangat datar itu, suara seperti itu hanya milik satu orang di _Wammy's House_. Dan sialnya, orang itulah pemilik lego-lego ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Near. Jadi, sosok berwarna putih tadi, adalah Near? Near? Gila!

Matt keluar dari balik punggung Mello saat ia yakini bahwa sosok putih tadi benar-benar Near dan bukan hantu seperti perkiraannya, iapun hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir ke arah sang jenius nomor satu Wammy itu, ia melirik Mello yang sudah kembali ke wajah sok datarnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, heh," ucap Mello dengan nada angkuhnya. Matt mencibir pelan, dalam hati ia berteriak _'Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini.'_

"Tadi, saya tidak menyadari, ternyata ada satu lego yang masuk ke saku piyama saya, dan saya berniat mengembalikannya," jawab anak berambut putih itu pelan seraya berjalan menuju tempatnya menaruh lego.

Mello dan Matt hanya bisa diam menatap si pucat itu berjalan pelan melewati mereka dan menuju tempat legonya yang jelas-jelas sudah diacak-acak kembali oleh Mello.

Near mengeluarkan lego berwarna kuning pucat dari saku piyamanya, namun, sebelum ia menaruhnya pada kotak lego tersebut, ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Mello dan tersenyum aneh, "Ternyata, Mello menyukai lego, yah? Kalau mau bermain lego lagi, besok pagi saja," setelah mengatakan kalimat itu dan menaruh legonya kembali, Near berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi.

"…"

"Pppfft—" Matt menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak saat melihat ekspresi sahabat pirangnya, sungguh, wajah Mello saat ini sangatlah konyol, haha.

"JANGAN TERTAWA, _BAKA!_"

"Gyaaa~"

Near berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat, ia samar-samar mendengar suara berisik dari ruang rekreasi, namun, otak polosnya hanya bisa berpikir, _mungkin saja Mello sedang semangat menyusun lego-lego itu._ Dan ia dengan luar biasa tenang kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Mells, jangan mengamuk, Mells~"

Brak!

Suara benda menghantam lantai, hasil perbuatan Mello.

"Akan kubuat si albino itu menyesal sudah menghinaku!"

Brak!

Satu barang lagi yang Mello banting.

"Mells, hentikan! Lagipula menurutku, Near tidak menghina, kau pasti sangat menyukai lego sampai memainkannya malam-malam begini 'kan?" ucap Matt membenarkan ucapan Near, namun, sahabatnya justru semakin mengamuk.

"Ini penghinaan bagi Mihael Keehl!" teriaknya lagi.

Brak!

"Mells, kalau kau menghancurkan benda-benda itu, nanti yayasan ini bangkrut, kita akan jadi gelandangan!"

Kali ini, tatapan membunuh kembali menghujani Matt, sungguh, Mello sangat ingin menguliti anak berambut merah itu saat ini juga. Serius.

"Diam kau! Ini semua gara-gara kau yang sudah mengajakku bermain dengan si wajah papan itu, kau yang akan membayar semuanya, Mail Jeevas!"

"Gyaaa~ Mells, ampuuunnnn!"

"Jangan lari kau, Matt!"

Hei, tidakkah kalian mengerti, ini masih terhitung tengah malam, dan kalian berdua malah bermain kucing-kucingan seperti itu?

**The End**

* * *

**YA-HA! Fict kedua Mari-**_**chan**_** di FDNI. Fufufufufu #tebarDollar #hoi**

**Ehm, terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri meripiu fict perdana Mari-**_**chan**_** di FDNI yang berjudul 'Lukisan' itu, senang sekali, saya disambut hangat di sini *nangis haru di pelukan Near* XD**

**Yosh, saya tidak akan berbicara panjang lebar, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi semuanyaaaa… dan juga selamat hari raya Idul Fitri… mohon maaf lahir dan batin yah…**

_**Sign,**_

**Mari-**_**chan**_**.**


End file.
